Reflection: La forma que toma el amor
by Mariniti
Summary: Nadie nunca ha dicho que el amar sea una tarea facil, pero si le sumas una extraterestre un poquito desesperada, una pocion mal hecha y un repentino cambio de genero la tarea solo se vuelve un poquito mas imposible.
1. prologo

_**¡ESTOY VIVA!**_

_**Hahahaha, vale mis bromas son mas malas que las de chico bestia pero… les prometo que esta vez voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para sacarles una que otra sonrisa en este nuevo proyecto que estoy iniciando.**_

_**¿Ahora con que retorcida idea nos va a salir esta loca? Se preguntaran, y si no es así yo ya plantie la pregunta por ustedes. Pero, respondiendo a la pregunta, esta vez me pienso aventurar e incursionar a algo que es prácticamente nuevo para mi, así que si se podría considerar que esta vez vengo como una novata mas y como tal me siento nerviosa al escribir una historia de este genero pero la verdad la idea ya me andaba rondando desde hace tiempo, y finalmente me decidí a publicarla. Eso si de una vez les advierto que no tengo planeado hacerla muy larga pero en dado caso que guste o ustedes mis queridos lectores me echen la mano brindándome alguna de sus ideas para ponerla en practica la historia durara tanto como se pueda.**_

_**Estoy segura que ahora si deben preguntarse de que va a tratar ¿no es cierto? Pero hohoho para saberlo tienen que leerla o de lo contrario que chiste tiene.**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir salvo…**_

_**Teen Titans así como sus personajes no me pertenecen y doy fe que solo los tomo prestados con fines de diversión y/o obsesión.**_

_**Sin mas… enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>REFLECTION: LA FORMA QUE TOMA EL AMOR<strong>

_**"Amor es sentir que lo das todo por una persona" Maria Yañez**_

**PROLOGO**

**¿ME AMAS?**

-¿Estas… Estas segura de esto?- me pregunta mientras cierra los ojos y sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos pegando su frente a la mía. Su voz, su voz es temblorosa, tiene miedo lo sé, no necesito mis poderes para sentirlo. Esto, lo que ha pasado que esta apunto de pasar si respondo afirmativamente seria algo nuevo tanto para el como para mi.

-¿Y tu…?- no puedo evitar preguntarle, no porque desee que se arrepienta pero tengo que preguntárselo, -Robin si tu no estas seguro yo…- me callo, no porque sean difíciles las palabras que pensaba pronunciar ya que aunque así es estaba dispuesta a disculparlo y olvidar el asunto. Me callo, porque sus labios han aprisionado a los míos y junto con él nos han tirado a la cama.

¿Han notado como el tiempo suele jugar sucio dependiendo de la situación? Cuando no disfrutas algo y te resulta sumamente tedioso el realizarlo el tiempo parece eterno y unos minutos se convierten en días enteros o incluso meses, pero, por el contrario cuando lo estas disfrutando el tiempo pasa demasiado aprisa. Eso me pasaba con Robin cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él. Sin embargo, ahora mientras me besaba el tiempo no solo ya no me jugaba sucio si no que parecía no existir.

-Yo amo a Raven,- confeso -y admito que en alguna ocasión hice mal uso de las cámaras de vigilancia para ver su hermoso cuerpo mientras se duchaba- de inmediato me sentí enrojecer ante tal revelación tanto por vergüenza como por molestia nunca me hubiera imaginado que Robin fuera _esa _clase de chico.

-Pervertido- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle sin la molestia que debí de haber tenido de tratarse de alguien mas.

Supongo que al captar que su repentina muestra de sinceridad no lo iba a mandar a otra dimensión, por el momento, se puso tan feliz que no logro reprimir la risilla que salio de sus labios. Dios, solo a él le permito tanto. - Perdona, pero lo tenia que decir - menciono luego de su risa, fijando su vista nuevamente en mi volvió a tomar la seriedad tan característica en él - Yo amo a Raven…- repitió acariciando mi rostro con su pulgar- amo a mi compañera, amo a mi amiga, amo…

-A la mujer…-complete yo con decepción volteándome incapaz de verlo

-Si, amo a la mujer y también amo a la demonio- y de inmediato lo mire, no sé bien que expresión habrá tomado mi rostro pero debió de haber sido única ya que nunca me espere que él, o cualquiera, pudiera amar también a la demonio que habitaba en mi.

-Pero…- no sabia de que forma expresar este sentimiento con palabras pues si bien Robin era capaz de amar incluso a la demonio eso no aseguraba que me amara ahora.

-Y también te amo a ti…- si bien el saber que amaba a la demonio fue una sorpresa, el que ahora declarara su amor por este _nuevo _yo_, _era doblemente sorprendente. -Entiende yo amo a Raven, no me importa su exterior, puedes ser gigante con la piel morada y ojos de saltamontes, puedes tener cola, tres ojos y venir de otro mundo, dios puedes ser incluso un estupido dinosaurio morado que salga por televisión. Pero, mientras no dejes de ser Raven no me importa nada _YO AMO A RAVEN _.

-¿Me amas, incluso ahora que soy hombre?- cuestione aun cuando su repentino discurso no parecía dispuesto a dejarme duda alguna sobre su amor.

-Si, te amo incluso ahora que eres igual a mi - creo que después de todo mis miedos estaban infundados, pues al besarme por primera vez debí de haberme dado cuenta que un tonto cambio de sexo; cortesía de mis mejores amigas; no cambiarían sus sentimientos. - ¿Estas segura de esto?- Volvió a preguntar, supongo que después de todo no soy la única que necesita una reafirmación de sentimientos.

-Tanto como tu lo estas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buahahahaha llego a su fin el prologo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se imaginan a Raven de hombre? Yo si y según mi imaginación estaría buenote Hahahaha, como verán esto es un intento de yaoi y la pareja principar serian los pajaritos aunque ya se k c escucho medio acá, pero no se las voy a poner tan fácil por que ¿Qué seria de la vida sin unos cuantos acosadores y acosadoras no solo románticas si no también del medio del espectáculo? Hahahaha. <strong>_

_**Bueno ya es todo de mi parte no se pierdan el primer capitulo oficial donde descubriremos como fue que nuestra hechicera favorita termino en el baño de niños.**_

_**Nota especial: para los que están leyendo demon heart, mañana toca el penúltimo capitulo con una invitada especial no se lo pierdan.**_

_**Mariniti fuera**_


	2. mal dia

_**Hola hola, no andaba muerta andaba de parranda, bueno de hecho no, la ultima semana me la pase con mi cuñada cuidando a mi pequeño gran caos pero después de bajar videos de nido y pocoyo, y ser maltratada en múltiples ocasiones por un baby de casi un año estoy de vuelta con el primer capitulo de este fic que según veo fue bien recibido lo que realmente a mi me alegra…**_

_**Pero antes de comenzar…**_

_**Reviews…**_

_**Bjlauri: si vdd solo a mi se me ocurre pero la verdad no se como mi celebro carbura esas ideas solo llegan me obsesionan y bueno he aquí el resultado, sabes de hecho a mi tampoco en un principio me llamaba mucho la atención el yaoi pero luego poco a poco fui entrando a este mundo y para serte franca me siento un poquito extraña escribiendo esta clase de fics pero como dijiste veamos que pasa agradezco tu review y espero que nos podamos leer pronto**_

_**Jugo de limón: coincido contigo, esto es algo que no se ha visto antes y respecto a tu pregunta en este capitulo sabrás porque el cambio de genero de Raven, espero que te guste el capitulo y poder leer uno de tus review, gracias y enjoy**_

_**Minina16: supongo que al igual que para ti para muchos es difícil imaginarse a una Raven de hombre, pero si el tiempo me alcanza y la inspiración me llega tratare de subir un enlace en el siguiente capitulo en mi profile para que así vean a un Raven buenote, me siento honrada de que este sea el primer yaoi que leas y espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu review y disfruta el primer capitulo.**_

_**Meiling-LoveU.H: hahaha, no te preocupes no me molesta recibir comentarios de gente como (sip, aunque lo dudes y muy para el pesar de algunos yo también soy una loca pero con la diferencia de k si me considero psicópata) hahaha, el problema con mis sumarys es k a veces no se me dan muy bien pero en el resto la verdad si me siento orgullosa de ello. ¿enserio te di la idea de que estaba con Star? Vaya eso no me lo imagine, tampoco lo de la viejita o lo de la niñita pero lo de Barney…. Hahaha si pensé en el cuando escribía, y de cómo van a salir a la calle… muy fácil, con muchas agallas en especial de Robin, porque no hay que confiarnos y aunque en el prologo ya haya aceptado a Raven tal y como es eso no significa que lo haya hecho así luego, luego. Veremos que pasa. Gracias por tu review y disfruta este capitulo.**_

_**Gabiz: hay, no hay porque ser puritanos y menos si se trata del amor, pues mas que perversión hay que enseñarles a los jóvenes que el amor existe de gran variedad de formas y no **__**juzgar**__** a las personas.**_

_**Johannita chan: que no te pique mas la curiosidad y disfruta el inicio de esta historia, gracias por tu comentario y ojala te animes a dejar otro.**_

_**Bueno amigos ahí terminan los review espero disfruten todos este capitulo y no olviden dejarme sus dudas o sugerencias porque mas que mío este fic es de todos.**_

_**Teen Titans no me pertenece si así fuera habría muchos y perturbadores cambios..**_

**REFLECTION: LA FORMA QUE TOMA EL AMOR**

_"Y un día después de la tormenta, cuando menos piensas sale el sol" - Sale el sol - Shakira - Sale el sol_

**CAPITULO I**

**MAL DIA**

-Por favor…- rogo una vez mas uniendo sus manos y haciendo la mejor imitación del gato con botas que poseía - Hazlo por mi y seré tu mejor amiga por siempre.- menciono en un patético intento por derrumbar la pared dy hielo que la hechicera rosa había puesto entre ellas tan pronto escucho la absurda petición de la princesa extraterrestre.

- Ya basta Starfire. En primera ya eres una de mis mejores amigas y en segunda no pienso hacerlo. Entiende _**No estaría bien. **_-__menciono ya fastidiada la pelirosada, ignorando monumentalmente la imitación de su amiga y concentrándose en acomodar sus ultimas cosas dentro de la valija que tenia sobre su cama.

-Pero. Vamos Jinxy entiéndeme, no haríamos nada malo. Además son sentimientos que ya ha tenido antes, solo lo haríamos recordarlos - dijo esta vez con un tono mas serio, una vez que se percato que ruegos, caritas tiernas y una promesa de amistad eterna no funcionarían con ella.

- Bueno si lo pones de esa forma,- pareció que finalmente después de una semana de intentar por todos los medios convencer a la ex villana de prestarle su ayuda, podría dar su brazo a torcer y brindársela aunque claro nuestra princesa no contaba con un pequeño detalle.- Si en algún momento cruzo vagamente por mi mente el considerar siquiera ayudarte, ese pensamiento se borro tan pronto se te ocurrió que llamarme "Jinxy" te ayudaría.- si había algo que la pelirosada odiara mas que las entupidas bromas que se les podían ocurrir a Chico Bestia y a Kid Flash cuando estaban juntos, era efectivamente que la llamaran "Jinxy". Y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía atreverse a llamarla de esa forma a menos que quisiera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, nadie, solo quizá si se trataba de cierto adorablemente despreocupado pelirrojo.

- Pero…

- No Star. - la interrumpió abruptamente cerrando su valija y volteándola a ver con esa mirada tan escalofriante que al parecer solo las hechiceras poseían en esa torre.- de ninguna forma pienso ayudarte a preparar una poción de amor para que así puedas "recuperar" a Robin. Por dios, ya supéralo le gustabas, te gustaba, se besaron, fueron novios, rompieron, regresaron volvieron a romper, intento regresar tu no quisiste, le rompiste el corazón y ahora tu quieres regresar y él no. Ufff… por favor parece telenovela barata. Él te supero, tu has lo mismo.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio y que hubiera pensado lógicamente la situación se habría dado cuenta de que aquellas palabras por mas crueles que hayan parecido ser eran verdad, y que solo una amiga cansada de escuchar la misma cantaleta por días, semanas o hasta meses habría tenido el valor de lastimarla con tal de que por fin se diera cuenta de su error y dejara de vivir envuelta en una ilusión que la dañaba mas que la realidad. Lamentablemente el detalle radica en que la ilusión es seductora, demasiado seductora y que al final no interesa que tan lógicos o razonables seamos siempre nos termina atrapando por completo.

-Yo se que lo herí , pero también sé que gusto todavía y que tiene miedo de que lo vuelva a rechazar. Además si nuestra historia es como la de las maravillosas historias de amor que pasan por la televisión, obviamente nos vamos a quedar juntos una vez que se de cuenta de que me di cuenta que cometí un error al dejarlo ir por miedo a que no fuéramos el uno para el otro, y entonces su promiscua prometida al ver que lo va a perder va a inventar un embarazo falso y se va tener que casar con ella, pero no lo van a lograr porque van tener un accidente que hará salir a la luz que si efectivamente hubo un embarazo era de su amante y la van a meter a prisión por intentar matarme y cuando ya seamos libres de todo mal que nos lo hubiera podido impedir tendremos una gran boda y viviremos eternamente felices *-*

-¿En serio que ves muchas telenovelas verdad Star? - pregunto la pelirosada aun cuando la respuesta era obvia por la forma en la que la tamaraneana seguía inmersa en su fantasía de "amor verdadero" - ¿Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar que Robin no tiene ninguna prometida? ^_^U

-Eso no importa nuestro amor triunfara *.*, pero para acelerar las cosas…. ¿Si puedes ayudarme con la pócima de amor?- y cuando Jinx pensó haberse zafado del asunto, ahí estaba una vez más, la bendita pregunta que la había orillado a tomar la decisión que había tomado.

-Por millonésima vez, NO. - tomo su valija y se dirigió a la salida de su propia habitación.- Kid Flash y yo volveremos en un mes, no te acerque a mas a mi cuarto, no intentes nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir y en un mes hablaremos. Adiós… loca…-dijo esta ultima palabra en tono suficientemente bajo para que ni los súper sentidos de la pelirroja pudieran escucharla.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Si cualquiera le preguntara cual era su momento favorito del día respondería sinceramente que de todos los días que pasaba en esa jaula de locos que llamaba hogar, los momentos que mas apreciaba y que lamentablemente pocas veces podía disfrutar a plenitud no eran aquellos que como muchos pensaban se mantenía absorta en alguna de sus lecturas, no, tampoco eran aquellos en donde meditaba y encontraba la paz interior que dios y el mundo saben que necesitaba para no mandar a cierto compañero verde a otra dimensión, ni mucho menos eran aquellos en los que compartía una charla fluida y amena con su líder. Aquellos momentos que realmente disfrutaba, eran aquellos en los que su cuerpo se mantenía a la orilla de la torre de tal forma que incluso la menor distracción podían lograr que cayera al vacío, eran aquellos momento cuando el sol despertaba o bien se iba a dormir, cuando la brisa es fresca y tanto el cielo como el mar se tiñen de fluorescentes colores y no sabes donde termina uno y comienza el otro. Si, esos eran sus momentos favoritos del día, cuando sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y ella era apenas conciente de ello, cuando nada parecía importarle porque extrañamente te sentía feliz.

- Otra vez admirando el atardecer…- escucho a sus espaldas y sin embargo no se viro. No podía decir que estuviera enojada porque aquella persona llegara tan de repente y sin embargo tampoco se podría decir totalmente feliz al ver como despistadamente le robaba uno de sus momentos.

- Si, Otra vez…- quizá no debió irrumpir en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo la hechicera en especial sabiendo que ella fácilmente y en mejor de los casos mandarlo a volar desde ahí pero, teniendo una oportunidad como la que se le presentaba el pelinegro no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca y llamar su atención

- Perdóname, no quise molestarte. - se disculpo de tan cortésmente como ya era su costumbre al dirigirse a la hechicera púrpura, mientras cautelosamente te acercaba a su lado. - En verdad que esta es una vista realmente hermosa. - menciono entusiasmado una vez que se sintió a salvo.

Ella no le contesto, no era necesario pues había veces que estando juntos las palabras resultaban innecesarias y el silencio era todo lo que necesitaban para estar bien, ella lo aceptaba y el también. Pero. Esta ocasión era diferente. En esta ocasión las palabras eran necesarias y aunque ella lo ignorase él lo sabia puesto que le dolían y si no las sacaba pronto probablemente no moriría pero si seguiría sufriendo.

-Eh, Raven…- no creyó que él hablaría pero así lo había hecho y por su tono tan nervioso atrajo su total atención. Robin "el chico maravilla" podía manejar fácilmente diversas situaciones de riesgo que incluso amenazaran su vida o la de inocentes pero cuando se trataba de aquellos amatistas mirándolo fijamente, el pobre no podía hacer mas que tragar saliva e intentar que las palabras, antes sencillas de pronunciar, salieran apenas a flote. -Raven yo… no… tu… bueno… nosotros… nosotros hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo… y bueno hay veces en la que la amistad se transforma en algo mas… y es que tu sabes que aquí hemos formado una familia… digo no hablo de que tu y yo hemos formado una familia, bueno no como un hombre y una mujer la forman comúnmente… es decir, no creas que hablo del sexo porque te juro que es lo ultimo que pensaría contigo… pero digo, no es que crea que no eres sexy, es decir por dios eres el sueño húmedo de cualquier chico, pero no es que yo haya tenido sueños húmedos contigo, por que mas que mi amiga eres mi familia y yo nunca tendría esos sueños contigo… bueno si porque eres obviamente muy sexy y con ese leotardo que no deja nada a la imaginación… bueno no es que me fije en eso pero lo que intento decir… lo que yo te quiero decir es…- no estaba muy seguro como había pasado de un intento de confesión a un intento por convencer a la hechicera de que no era un pervertido pero si de algo estaba seguro era que había fallado miserablemente, tanto así que solo bastaba con ver a su amiga para percatarse de lo obvio. Raven estaba molesta, y mas que molesta estaba furiosa - Me vas a lanzar al mar ¿verdad? - pregunto rindiéndose ante el hecho de que había fracasado.

-Te equivocas…-contesto ella de una forma que helaría incluso al más poderoso de los héroes - Te vas a ir directo a las rocas..

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Cuales habían sido las instrucciones que le había dado Jinx antes de irse durante un mes a una paradisíaca y sobretodo solitaria isla en medio de quien sabe donde junto a su novio? Ah si, ahora lo recordaba. _no te acerques a mi cuarto…_ esa regla no la rompió técnicamente hablando, pues una vez que salio ya no volvió a entrar por ningún motivo, eso si antes tomo su tiempo y reviso muy cuidadosamente que su ahora amiga no olvidara nada, que en su revisión se hubiese topado "accidentalmente" con su libro de pociones y este hubiese caído de la repisa donde estaba hasta llegar a sus manos, y que por supuesto luego de "asegurarse" que no le hubiese pasado nada se encontrara con la receta de la poción que tanto ansiaba. _no intentes nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir… _bueno esa regla tampoco la había roto del todo ya que mientras "cocinaba" la poción estaba segura de lo que hacia y no existía motivo aparente para posteriormente arrepentirse.

-Veamos… caracoles… caracoles… ¿Dónde deje los caracoles?- se cuestionaba la pelirroja buscando en la alacena el ingrediente para su poción.

-Hola Star ¿Que haces? - pregunto Chico Bestia provocando un brinquillo a su amiga al verse repentinamente acompañada.

-Yo… ehhh… nada… no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada…- respondió volteando a ver al verde y ocultando de inmediato el frasco de caracoles que había encontrado.

-Nada eh, pues parece que preparas algo- menciono olisqueando los vapores que salían de la cacerola en la estufa.

-Eh, si, ahora que lo dices estoy cocinando…- dijo ella mas nerviosa que de costumbre, no sabia muy bien lo que hacia o los efectos de los vapores.

-Pensé que no hacías nada, - dijo suspicaz el metamorfo observándola con una mirada profunda a lo que su amiga solo sintió el sudor recorrer su rostro - pero huele bastante bien ¿que es, sopa?

-Si, algo así, - menciono una vez que el susto inicial había pasado.

-Genial! ¿Puedo probar?- si bien había sido una pregunta el hecho era que Chico Bestia estaba acercando un cucharón con la "sopa" a sus labios, provocando en su generalmente delicada amiga una reacción poco ortodoxa.

-NO!, no puedes, es decir… es Kro-tona-dema. Si, Krotonadema una sopa especial de mi pueblo hecha de carne y tu odias la carne, por eso no te la puedes comer.

- ¿Ah, si? Bueno… pero… ¿no pudiste decirme eso antes? Tu sabes, en lugar de tacklearme como jugador de futbol americano. - dijo, aparentemente calmado pero mas asustado que nunca de la alíen.

-Ah, si, claro, perdón…- se disculpo levantándose enseguida y tendiéndole la mano a su amigo.

Una vez mas sola aprovechando que el verde había tenido que ir a la enfermería por un hombro dislocado, la princesa tamaraneana volvió a su labor, preparando a la perfección la pócima de amor, ni siquiera le tomo importancia al hecho de que olía como calcetines sudados. Por fin cumpliría su objetivo, por fin el amor de su vida regresaría a ella. _**"solo una probada y tendrás al chico que siempre deseaste poseer" **_eso era lo que decía el libro así que vacío el espeso liquido violeta en un plato y mas alegre que de costumbre se dirigio a la azotea donde según fuentes muy cercanas, que podrían entenderse como las cintas de seguridad, le informaron que su amado se hallaba.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Había días en los que simplemente aseguraba que su vida era una cruel broma del destino, eran generalmente esos días cuando chico bestia se ponía mas insoportable que de costumbre y la acosaba constantemente para jugar ridículos juegos o escuchar sus aun más ridículas bromas, aunque también entraban dentro de esa categoría los días que no tenían nada que ver con el enano verde y que sucesos altamente extraordinarios lograban hacer de esos días los peores de aun joven vida. Este, este por supuesto entraba dentro del segundo rango pues quien se iba a imaginar que dentro de su mejor amigo, un líder aparentemente maduro se encontraba un pervertido que ni siquiera poseía la vergüenza necesaria para ocultar la musa de sus _sucios juegos_ consigo mismo. Si, en esta ocasión el destino se burlaba de la joven hechicera pues para cerrar con broche de oro el fracaso de uno de sus momentos especiales, ahí estaba ni mas ni menos que un plato de sopa escurriendo por su cuerpo y una princesa extraterrestre con ojos abiertos y manos en la boca incapaz de liberar el grito que seguramente te había atorado en su garganta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El destino a veces era muy cruel, demasiado a decir verdad. Nunca imagino que lo que perspectiva era una simple declaración de sentimientos llegaría a ser un intento por salvar su vida, que gracias al cielo y a Batman por su cinturón o de lo contrario sin el gancho para sostenerse apenas de la torre hubiera muerto sin lugar a dudas.

-Pero que estupido soy! ¡¿Cómo pude decirle que tengo sueños húmedos con ella? Soy un idiota…-se reprochaba a si mismo el pelinegro mientras molido se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Hey! Robin! - escucho y enseguida se tenso, si bien había salvado del intento de asesinato de la hechicera no estaba del todo seguro que tendría la misma suerte tratándose del hermano mayor de esta. - hasta que por fin te encuentro no sabes lo mucho que he batallado buscándote.

-¿Ah, si?- pregunto cauteloso pues aunque su cibernético amigo se le presentara con una sonrisa y actuando de forma tranquila y normal, a estas alturas no estaba seguro de poder confiarse,

-Sip, n-n. quería preguntarte si podrías hacer la revisión de las cámaras de seguridad, es que veras Bestita no se como se lastimo e insiste en que me quede con él toda la noche así que… dime que si. Por favor.

-Eh, si, claro como quieras.- logro responder apenas cuando ya su amigo le agradecía el buen gesto y se iba corriendo a la enfermería.

A veces su vida parecía una cruel broma del destino, o al menos así parecía ser cuando en días como el que vivía ocurrían eventos que solo podía considerar extraordinarios y que bastaban para arruinarlo todo y desear que la tierra lo tragara. Sin embargo, y en muy pocas ocasiones esos mismos eventos extraordinarios en lugar de arruinar su vida la alegraban como solo lo impredecible podía hacerlo. Si, estaba mal lo que hacia y si, si algún día la hechicera, su hermano o cualquiera de sus amigos llegaba a enterarse de lo que ahora hacia podría considerarse de una buena vez pájaro muerto, pero, ¿Que importaba eso si al final de cuentas si moría lo haría sin arrepentimientos y ya sin la minima duda de cómo era el cuerpo de su adorada chica cuervo sin ninguna prenda?.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Probablemente aquel no había sido de los mejor mejores días que hubiese tenido y quizá entraba dentro de la categoría de aquellos en lo hubiera sido mejor encerrarse en habitación o que algún villano atacara la ciudad, pero, después de tomarse una relajante ducha y mirando la hermosa vista que tenia de la ciudad desde su cama, todas aquellas cosas que habían ocurrido carecían ya de importancia y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dormir, soñar y despertar en nuevo día que seguramente seria mas prometedor que el que llegaba a su fin. O al menos así lo quería creer…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Regocijándose en una hermosa visión donde no metía la pata hasta el fondo, ni era mandado a una muerte casi segura, donde las palabras de su confesión salían no solo con fluidez si no que también con la elocuencia de un Cyrano, donde sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sellados en un acto de amor carnal. - Ahh Raven…- pronuncio dormido disfrutando cada instante y roce fingido. O al menos así era antes de que la burbuja se reventara y así como caía de bruces al suelo cayo ante la realidad.

De los cuatro titanes ahí presentes y despiertos por la misma razón, ninguno conocía el porque de aquel escandaloso grito que se escucho por toda la torre o el dueño de este, lo único seguro, era la procedencia. La habitación de la hechicera púrpura estaba prohibida, esa era una no escrita pero respetada de igual forma sin embargo como esta había las ocasiones en la que era necesario romper esa regla.

Si a alguno de los cinco titanes fundadores les hubieran dicho que aquella mañana luego de escuchar un misterioso grito y correr a la habitación de Raven de donde parecía provenir, Starfire volvería a experimentar la sensación de un grito imposible de liberar, o que los sistemas de Cyborg sufrieran una repentina avería que lo dejara en estado de estatua viviente, o incluso si les hubieran dicho que chico bestia se desmayaría y su líder experimentaría un tic nervioso al ver lo que ahora veían, probablemente se hubieran reído en su cara por que eso significaría también decirles que la razón de todas estas reacciones era el inesperado cambio de genero que había sufrido la hechicera púrpura.


	3. ¿Un nuevo titan?

_**Saludos mis queridísimos lectores y lectoras de este extraño fic, después de una ligera obsesión con el Seddie (la cual por cierto aun no termina y hasta me atreví a escribir un fic de ello), sip he vuelto una vez mas a ustedes trayendo conmigo un nuevo capitulo de esta extraña historia de amor. **_

_**Pero antes de comenzar y como ya es costumbre…**_

_**Reviews…**_

_**Minina16: francamente no me había percatado del hecho de que efectivamente el primer beso de Robin y Raven fue de esta convertida en hombre y sabes… coincido contigo ESO SI ES AMOR NO PATRAÑAS! Y que bueno que se te aclararon tus dudas espero que te guste este capitulo y dejes tu huella.**_

_**Johannita chan: OH, claro que la aprenderá… de eso puedes estar segura, pero para que veas como la aprende buahahaha, todavía falta un poquitín, pero lo hará, juro que lo hará, espero te guste este capitulo y no me mates por lo que pienso hacer.**_

_**Meilyng-LoveU.H: si verdad como es de necia esa pinchesa extraterrestre, ah, pero va a pagar su descuido. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y si, esa salidita de la rosita y el joven velocista es sospechosa no? Hahaha, esperemos que no se vayan dos y regresen tres Hahaha gracias por leer y espero te agrade este nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Y sin mas que decir salvo…**_

_**Teen Titans no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p><strong>REFLECTION: LA FORMA QUE TOMA EL AMOR<strong>

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿UN NUEVO TITÁN? **

-**¡TE VOY A MATAR! **- gritaba el ahora hechicero mientras sacudía fervientemente el cuerpo que tenia sujeto por el cuello.

-No respiro…- logro articular su presa aun intentando débilmente deshacerse del agarre del pelivioleta, pero, no importaba cuanto tratase sabia bien que no tenia escapatoria a no ser que sus compañeros decidieran intervenir a su favor.- Chicos… por favor… veo un túnel… - menciono esta vez con aun mas esfuerzo desistiendo ya de sus intentos de huida y rogando su misericordia con la mirada.

No es que los tres espectadores de su intento de asesinato no quisieran intervenir en esta ocasión, pero simplemente ellos aun no salían de su asombro y si bien ya se hallaban mas repuestos del shock inicial, el hecho de que fuera ahora un considerablemente apuesto pelivioleta el que estrangulara al verde en lugar de la encantadora hechicera parecía aun demasiado sub-realista.

-**NO SE COMO DEMONIOS LO HICISTE PERO SE QUE FUISTE TU… ASÍ QUE DEVUÉLVEME A LA NORMALIDAD ****AHORA!**- le ordeno observando como cambiaba el color de piel de su victima de un "sexy" tono verde, como él solía decir, a un azul intenso casi llegando a negro.

-Hay te voy San Pedro*…- logro articular con el poco oxigeno que aun le restaba y eso pareció ser suficiente como para que su cibernético amigo saliera de su trance.

-Rae, suelta a Bestita ya tendrás tiempo de torturarlo y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente cuando regreses a la normalidad- Intervino Cyborg "a favor" de su amigo, lo cual pareció bastarle al pelivioleta pues después de soltar un bufido molesto soltó al verde, eso si asegurándose de que se cayera "suavemente" contra la pared.

-Saben, lo que aun no entiendo es como hizo Chico Bestia para….. Bueno… "cambiarte" Raven- indago el líder acercándose a sus compañeros.

-¿A quien demonios le importa como lo hizo? El caso es que lo hizo- respondió el pelivioleta dirigiendo una mirada mortal al metamorfo que por propia seguridad mantenía su distancia.

-Pero vamos Rae, ¿No te parece que estamos sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido? Aun no tenemos pruebas de que efectivamente Chico Bestia haya sido el responsable de… bueno esto…- analizo Cyborg lo cual de inmediato alerto a cierta pelirroja que por bienestar propio había ocultado el hecho de que aquello que había derramado sobre su, en aquel entonces, compañera había sido una poción y que tenia la "leve" sospecha que de una forma eso había ayudado al repentino cambio de genero de la pelivioleta.

-Hmp, puede que tengas razón Cyborg, pero, estoy segura que Chico Bestia fue. **El ****siempre**** es…**- respondió el cuervo despegando por un instante la vista del bromista y fijándola en su "hermano mayor"

Starfire podría decirse ingenua, pero tonta no era y sabia que si llegaba a revelar algo de su "magnifico plan de conquista" no habría poder humano o de algún otro tipo que la pudiera salvar de la furia demoníaca que podría desatar.

Sin embargo, aun cuando optara por no decir nada de la poción derramada tenia que admitir que el nuevo "yo" de la hechicera le agradaba, bueno no es que hubiese cambiado su forma de ser porque obviamente en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Raven de siempre, pero su exterior, habría que estar ciega para no ver lo "buenísimo" que estaba. Haciendo una comparación entre _Raven_ y Robin el premio sin duda se lo llevaba el pelivioleta, y es que habría que ver los músculos que se le marcaban con la camiseta que le había prestado el petirrojo, que si bien no llegaban a ser excesivamente grandes tampoco eran poco cosa y fácilmente se la mataban a los del pelinegro. Otra cosa que llego a notar la tamaraneana fue su rostro que si bien aun conservaba cierto toque delicado en sus facciones estas no lo dominaban por completo y en su lugar lo hacían ver extremadamente atractivo. Lo ultimo que noto aunque a decir verdad fue de lo primero que se dio cuenta era que el ahora hechicero estaba bien equipado, bueno no es que se hubiera quedado sin voz en la mañana solo por ver el tremendo equipo con el cual vino el cambio, no, por supuesto que no, pero aquella cosa era enorme.

Starfire se vio obligada a salir de sus cavilaciones cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar anunciando problemas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por mas que lo quisiera, por más que lo intentara, por mas que se repitiera a si misma y a Chico Bestia que no habría de que preocuparse en la actual misión de sus amigos, el ahora hechicero no podía deshacerse de aquella incertidumbre que le había invadido tan pronto como supieron de quien se trataba esta vez. Si bien existían en su mundo diversos y mas peligrosos villanos el enfrentarse con el astuto ladrón calavera no era una de las cosas mas fáciles del mundo. Por dios, de hecho aquello siendo los cinco era algo prácticamente imposible de lograr, Red X poseía una astucia de zorro y al contrario de muchos de los villanos que en general lograban capturar, con él no habían tenido la misma suerte. Cinco titanes, un solo ladrón y en ninguna ocasión él había pisado la cárcel, era algo tristemente patético pero cierto.

-Demonios, maldito día para sufrir un cambio de genero- pronuncio molesta pateando al aire y retomando su corta caminata circular dentro de su habitación. Y es que lo sabia, lo sabia muy bien que si de por si siendo los cinco titanes los que se enfrentaban al astuto ladrón este lograba burlarlos siendo ahora solo tres temía lo peor. - Ahg, por que esto tiene que pasar justo ahora - volvió a maldecir no solo su suerte si no también la de Chico Bestia que se encontraba con el brazo enyesado y sin posibilidades de usar sus poderes pronto y todo por una serie de sucesos de los cuales aun no era totalmente conciente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-…Apuesto a que ahora ese niño verde debe de estarle arrancando la ropa en este preciso momento. Oh, espera eso es algo que yo haría si estuviera en su lugar- río con sorna el ladrón mientras que con fluidos movimientos esquivaba cada uno de los golpes que el petirrojo le lanzaba.

-QUE TE CALLES!- grito exasperado el pelinegro y es que desde que habían llegado y el ladrón les lanzo un gas somnífero que afortunadamente él había logrado esquivar, el ladrón no había dejado de molestarlo con audaces comentarios sobre la obvia falta de dos de sus compañeros, asegurando que no habían ido debido a que tenían _cosas mas interesantes por hacer._ Eso por supuesto afectaba al pelinegro quien aun sabiendo la verdadera razón de su ausencia no podía negar los celos que provocaban sus palabras.

-Oh vamos pajarillo, no me digas que San Robin no haría lo mismo de tener la oportunidad- y ante aquellas palabras y la inesperada cercanía del ladrón que había logrado tomarlo de la muñeca con el ultimo puñetazo lanzado, el petirrojo no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse. -Por que te aseguro que si yo la tuviera… mmm…- ronroneo -haría que llorara de placer.

Y luego de aquellas palabras un golpe sordo se escucho, pero al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar o creer no había sido el líder titán el que lo había dado; no, y tampoco había sido el ladrón. Aquel golpe que se había escuchado producto del impacto del cuerpo del ladrón en una pared cercana había sido otorgado por la energía oscura que lo había envuelto y aventado cual muñeco de trapo. Rápidamente Robin volteo a ver a su ahora salvador, y si bien no esperaba encontrarse con la que denominaba la figura sensual de su hechicera, lo que vio no le desagrado del todo.

Ahí, caminando a paso tranquilo asía donde él se encontraba, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, portando una sudadera azul en lugar de su clásica capa, estaba Raven quien a pesar de la vergüenza que debió de haber sentido al salir en su actual estado había ido en su ayuda.

-Viniste…- le dijo con sorpresa una vez que el pelivioleta estuvo a su lado.

-No podía dejarlos solos ¿o si?…- le respondió sonriéndole de lado a lo cual inconcientemente respondió con igual gesto.

-Ve a ver como están Cyborg y Star yo iré por X- ordeno el pelinegro luego salir del repentino encanto de aquella media sonrisa, su compañero respondió afirmativamente para enseguida tomar los dos rumbos distintos, y que en un impulso el pelinegro volteara levemente observando su parte posterior.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Star… Starfire…- escucho una voz llamándola, una voz con la cual aun no estaba muy familiarizada, una voz atrayente, sensual una voz que de apoco la estaba sacando de la inconciencia el la que sin querer había caído.

-Starfire ¿Estas bien? -pregunto aquella voz y cuando sus mirada finalmente dejo de ser borrosa y sus ojos captaron al dueño de aquella voz, la pelirroja sonrío.

No podía definir con exactitud aquel sentimiento que le embargo al verse en los brazos del que algún momento fuera su mejor amiga, no podía decir que aquello que sentía era igual a lo que sentía cuando estaba con el petirrojo pero tampoco podía decir que le desagradaba del todo pues estando ahí, acunada entre sus brazos, viendo como se preocupaban por ella, aquel sentimiento indefinible la hacia sentirse de alguna forma alegre y protegida, como si ese fuera su lugar desde siempre.

-Perfectamente…- respondió en un suspiro ahogándose en ese mar violisaceo que eran los ojos del hechicero.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lo único que quería, único que deseaba realmente en ese momento era perderse a si misma, olvidarse de todo y de todos dejarse envolver por la suave melodía de The Memory Is Cruel de Russian Red, fijar su mirada en un punto inexacto del horizonte y mantenerse así, con el viento acariciándole un rostro que no sentía como suyo, pensando en absolutamente nada. Eso era lo único que deseaba por el momento, porque como muchas otras veces quería olvidar. Si, olvidar, pero no lo que antes había querido borrar; no, por que esta vez no era su herencia demoníaca la que deseaba borrar de su mente, no era un destino cruel marcado desde el momento de su nacimiento lo que la perturbada. No, irónicamente ahora lo que pretendía olvidar a su parecer era mucho peor que aquel desastroso día cuando la ciudad, la tierra, el universo mismo estaban en peligro de extinción o en el mejor de los casos de la completa sumisión del mal encarnado. Porque de aquello habían logrado sobrevivir, de una forma asombrosa y ciertamente milagrosa, pero lo habían hecho al fin. Parecía tonto si, que lo pareciera mas importante el cambio de genero que había sufrido que aquello que contra toda perspectiva se había convertido en parte de su pasado.

Escuchar a Raven reír, escuchar como aquel extraño sonido salía de ella y se perdía en el viento era algo que al petirrojo le encantaba presenciar porque como un atardecer o un nuevo amanecer cada risa era distinta, cada risa significaba una cosa y cada una era única a su manera. Esta no era la excepción y aunque la persona de la cual había salido no parecía ser la misma él sabia que Raven, _su_ Raven seguía ahí solo había cambiado su exterior.

Pacientemente y sin decir o hacer algo que interrumpiera al hechicero, el pelinegro espero recargado en su moto, con los brazos cruzados y disfrutando de la exquisita vista que les otorgaba aquel mirador.

-Debería conseguir una orden restrictiva pues al parecer tengo un acosador- hablo por fin el hechicero quitándose los audífonos y volteando a ver a su líder.

Hablar entre ellos era una que se había vuelto tan natural como el respirar para ambos oscuros, a excepción del día anterior que ninguno de los dos deseaba recordar, y sin embargo era precisamente hablar lo que en aquellos momentos menos querían hacer pues de que podían hablar… ¿De lo incomoda que se sentía la hechicera en un cuerpo desconocido? O tal vez de cómo Red x los había burlado nuevamente llevándose consigo cierta cantidad de dinero en los artículos que había robado. No, ninguno de los dos quería hablar mas sin embargo estando juntos aquel horrendo día no parecía importar en lo absoluto.

Y la noche llego y la penumbra los rodeo, y ahí estaban; dos chicos que no decían ni una palabra y se limitaban a beber de las botellas de agua que había llevado el pelinegro. Así era, así de simple, al menos hasta que el pelivioleta comenzó a moverse inquieto en su lugar, cosa que obviamente su compañero noto.

-Rae, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado el petirrojo tratando de acercarse a su compañero, más este lo evitaba y se alejaba de él al tiempo que posaba sus manos en su entrepierna como intentando ocultar algo o detenerlo. -Raven…- no pudo mas observar aquella escena sujetando al chico de los hombros trato de buscar en sus ojos algo que lo pudiera ayudar a entender el porque de su reacción. -Dime que te pasa…-suplico, no pidió.

Iluminados por la luna, sintiendo la mirada fija de su líder en su persona, Raven supo que aquello que trataba de ocultar con tanto ahínco ya no podría retenerlo mas, necesita decirlo o de contrario quizá moriría. Si, era vergonzoso, y si, nunca espero encontrarse en una situación similar, pero ya nada podía hacer y el único que le podía ayudar a no ahogarse en aquella extraña sensación era su líder, su amigo el chico que por alguna razón provocaba que su corazón latiera desbocado al tenerlo tan cerca. - Robin yo…- dijo en un murmullo tragando en seco para encontrar el valor que necesitaba - yo… Robin… necesito ir al baño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-No tienes idea de cuan asqueroso es esto- escucho quejarse nuevamente al pelivioleta, mordiéndose el labio para estallar en carcajadas. Para Robin había sido fácil admitir que aquella situación le resultaba sumamente graciosa.

-Mejor no hables y concéntrate, así será más rápido- menciono comprensivo, o al menos así trato de escucharse porque mientras él admiraba la noche estrellada una inocente Raven intentaba descargar el exceso de liquido de su sistema detrás de unas rocas cercanas al lugar. Trato, en serio intento no reírse de la desgracia de su compañera, pero cuando pensaba en que para la simple acción de orinar necesitaba tocar una parte de si que nunca antes había siquiera visto en carne y hueso le hacia querer reírse hasta que el estomago le doliera.

-Robin… enserio, creo que puedo aguantar otro rato después de todo aguante casi todo el día…- trato de negociar el pelivioleta pero aquello ni siquiera ella se lo tragaba, tenia que hacerlo o su vejiga explotaría.

-Raven, si no te das prisa no me va a importar y te ayudare con mis propias manos ¿Entendido?

Puede que aquello solo fuera una broma o una amenaza muy bien pensada, pero lo cierto era que aquello había hecho no solo sus mejillas se tornaran en un color carmín si no que toda su cara brillara cual luz roja de semáforo. Aquel había sido un muy extraño día, uno de los peores hasta el momento pero la forma en la estaba terminando parecía interesante y si debía de admitirlo tenia cierta curiosidad por como seria el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buahahaha, hasta ahí lo dejo por hoy, y bien que les pareció el capitulo, ¿Les gusto? Por que a mi sip me gusto mucho el final porque realmente no sabia donde meter una escena de Robin ayudándole a Raven a ir al baño y de repente se me ocurrió esto, hahaha, con respecto a lo k dice chico bestia (*) es una referencia a lo que dice Burro en Shrek 2, así que sip, eso me lo piratie, pero todo lo demás es original.<strong>_

_**Bien amigos supongo que es todo por el momento nos leemos luego.**_

_**Y recuerden no dejen que los niños zombies que aparecen de noche los atrapen.**_

_**Bye bye**_


	4. Hey you

_**Hey, chicas y chicos, como dicen que les va, (le avientan a Mariniti distintas cosas incluyendo sillas, mesas, botellas, bombas molotov, hermanos que caen mal, tías chismosas, etc., etc., etc.) jejeje, si ya se no tengo vergüenza al venirme a presentar aquí después de tanto tiempo, pro si algo deben de saber es que soy una cínica desvergonzada reconocida, pro a pesar de ello si lamento tanto el haberme tardado con este capítulo es solo que en primera la inspiración se me fue, en segunda no tenía tiempo he tenido que ayudarle a mi cuñada con mis sobrinos y en tercera, bueno creo k d hecho no hay tercera. Lo que si hay son dos cosas la primera es a mi parecer el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida y la segunda es… sip adivinaron los reviews!**_

_**Hola y Chao: te mentiría si no te dijera que tu review no me deprimió, en especial porque considero que en esta historia no he repetido muchas formas de referirme a Raven, sin embargo acepto que sip, en ocasiones como en este capítulo y con los demás titanes no suelo ser muy creativa, vaya de hecho en general para nombres y sobrenombres no lo soy, pregúntaselo a mi primer perro que tarde tanto en encontrar un nombre que se terminó llamando cachorro, en fin agradezco tu review y perdón por adelantado por no ser muy creativa y repetir algunas referencias.**_

_**Hime-sora: sip Star esta terriblemente loca y me temo que en este capítulo lo estará aún más, porque "una chica enamorada hace lo que sea por su amor" y conste que dije **__**"lo que sea…"**__**, con respecto al final me temo que será hasta el próximo capítulo donde todos veremos en que acaba y no solo eso, ocurrirá algo inesperado para muchos, buahahaha.**_

_**Fernanda: bueno para que no te quedes con la duda según yo y según como me salió, la imagen de Raven de hombre está en la portada de esta historia, aunque admito que esta vez no me salió tan bien el dibujo como lo hubiera querido.**_

_**Goticrae: de hecho considero algo muy poco común el que cambien de sexo, generalmente los personajes principales cambian de cuerpo entre si y aprenden que tan difícil es ser el otro, pro vaya eso es algo ya muy común o al menos para mí lo es, con respecto a Star, por fin el misterio será revelado en este capítulo y un poco de sus consecuencias aunque ¿tú que crees? ¿Sera suficiente lo que le pase aquí o será necesario algo más para que aprenda su lección? **_

_**Bjlauri: Creo k siempre no hubo un buen karma para ustedes o para mi x arrancarme la inspiración, pero lo que si hay son más sorpresas como por ejemplo el que Raven de hecho sea un hombre y el chico semáforo tenga que lidiar con eso y sus sentimientos, y en lo que refiere al niño verde, lamento no haberlo matado en el capítulo anterior pero es que tiene aún muchos sufrimientos por pasar que sería demasiado benévolo que su final llegara tan rápido.**_

_**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: es extraño que todas rían cuando yo de hecho pensé que no era muy gracioso y que como comediante escrita no iba a pasar del "ha, buen intento" espero que en este capítulo la chispa no se pierda, no prometo nada con respecto a los párrafos porque en primera soy pésima cumpliendo mis promesas lo que si es que lo intentare.**_

_**Meilyng-LoveU.H: hey!, lamento haber tardado tanto pro me alegra que te gusten mis historias o al menos la mayoría, debo de admitir que tus reviews suben mi ego y me hacen sentir más feliz que mi sobrinito cuando lo llevo a la calle, y mira que ese niño si se pone contento.**_

_**Bueno ya sin más que decir, ni hacerlos dejo con este capítulo y recuerden…**_

_**Teen titans no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**Hey you**

_Si me enamoro no estoy solucionando un problema, me estoy creando otro – Shakira_

Hace no mucho tiempo, en un pequeño y no tan lejano reino, había una princesa llegada de un lejano lugar, admirada por muchos. Ella era poderosa, valiente y leal a sus amigos, y a pesar de que no solía pensar mucho en ello no se podía negar la gran belleza que poseía, deslumbrante cual fulgor de mil soles, la princesa podía poseer a cualquier hombre que su corazón deseara, sin embargo he aquí una terrible tragedia pues sin importar cuan hermosa era, ella aun no podía encontrar a aquel que fuera su verdadero amor, sumida en una tristeza infinita su corazón pronto se apagaría, pero fue ahí, cuando al borde de un abismo de desesperación cuando _él _apareció…

-Eh, Star ¿te encuentras bien?- solo su voz, solo eso bastaba para que el corazón de la inocente ojiverde comenzara a latir una vez más desmesuradamente, solo su voz y todo su mundo daba vueltas, solo su voz y no podía esperar para voltear asía la dirección dónde provenía solo para ver una vez más aquel rostro que desde por vez primera viera la salvara de su soledad.

-Eh, s-si por supuesto, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- cuestiono de forma atolondrada, esperando que aquellos ojos violetas, famosos por cuya mirada podría entrar hasta lo más profundo de tu alma y desentrañar los misterios del universo mismo si así lo deseaban, notaran el evidente tinte carmesí que sus mejillas adquirían cada vez que sentía cerca la presencia de su "nuevo" compañero.

-¿Segura?- cuestiono una vez más evidentemente preocupado por la actitud de su compañera y amiga, más al recibir una **muy** enérgica afirmación opto por simplemente ignorar aquel sospechoso movimiento que hacia el tentáculo que salía de la cacerola de burbujas verdes y pastosas, así como la ropa interior en el lavaplatos e inclusive pasar por alto como el gusano-mascota estaba usando el lavamanos de piscina personal, y por conveniencia propia o bien por el simple hecho de ya estar acostumbrado a lo extraordinario y anormal, por no decir la locura presente en aquella chica, el demonio adolecente decidió tomar una manzana, abandonar el living y dejar que Starfire siguiera siendo, bueno Starfire.

Aprovechando el descuido de la atolondrada pelirroja, junto al hecho de que estaba seguro no lo vería mientras sus orbes verdes se mantuvieran fijos en la puerta y con forma de corazoncillos, el metamorfo se escabullo "delicadamente" por la cocina, eso sí, después de resbalarse con una cascara de plátano, romper media docena de platos, tirar toda la despensa en su intento por levantarse y finalmente llegar al guiso que estaba en la cacerola. Chico Bestia tenía hambre, y si algo era seguro es que cuando él tenía hambre era capaz de comer lo que fuera, incluso ese guiso tan sospechoso que con tan solo una probada lo hizo correr al baño más cercano, y no exactamente a vomitar…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Con manzana en la boca y con distintos libros flotando a su alrededor, el mago buscaba sin descanso la respuesta a su actual situación, leyendo cada palabra, cada párrafo de incontables hechizos de metamorfosis, así como distintas maldiciones. No lograba en su búsqueda encontrar aquello que le pudiera ser de utilidad para volver a su estado natural y la realidad era que ya a casi una semana desde aquel incidente ocurriera estaba a punto de darse definitivamente por vencido y aceptar su nuevo "yo".

-¡Ahg, maldición!- proclamo fastidiado ya, dejando caer no solo el pedazo de manzana que había en su boca si no también lanzando los libros que con su particular magia había levitado, uno fue a caer a su espejo de cuerpo completo estrellándolo un poco, otro fue a dar a su ventana, uno más al cesto de ropa que tenía en la habitación y uno sin querer llego directamente al rostro de su líder – Ay, por dios Robin- tan pronto se percató del último libro fue en auxilio del enmascarado que efectivamente había perdido la conciencia debido al impacto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Para todos o en su defecto para la gran mayoría, no era secreto que para el ya no tan joven pupilo de Batman el observar el amanecer era una de las pocas cosas que de verdad disfrutaba, el cómo de a poco la luz se abría paso por entre las sombras, las disipaba y marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día, de una esperanza, de una promesa para el futuro próximo. Sí, para muchos es bien conocida esa costumbre que tiene, sin embargo no para todos es conocida su fascinación por ver las nubes pasar por el inmenso cielo azul, jugar a ser un niño otra vez y buscar las formas más locas y ridículas a esas masas sin forma concisa y cuando se hallaba acompañado de aquella hermosa mestiza aquel juego era aún mejor. Porque sí, estando ahí recostados en la yerba, con el viento ligeramente soplando y sus manos entrelazadas no había nada mejor. La miro y ella a él y una sonrisa por los dos apareció, y entonces ahí juntado todo el valor que no poseía cuando aquellos ojos violetas lo veían, se acercó y sin más la beso. Un beso que no paso de un corto lapso de ocho segundos pero que para él fueron los mejores de su vida termino, dejándole ese delicioso sabor en la boca se separó de ella y lentamente abrió los ojos esperando una vez más cautivarse con su hermosura.

-Robin…- escucho decir con voz profunda a Raven, sin embargo, no era _su Raven _la que había pronunciado su nombre. No, aquel que lo llamaba era un chico, un joven que aunque atractivo lo llenada de temor, un joven que exigía sus besos, su calor y si, también su castidad. Más que asustado, envuelto en un terror jamás experimentado, el petirrojo intento zafar su mano de aquel agarre que hasta asía poco le llenaba de felicidad, pero sus intentos resultaban inútiles cuando aquel pelivioleta lo atrajo con mayor fuerza y lo aprisiono debajo de su cuerpo. - ¿Es lo que querías, no Robin? Querías ser mío. Felicidades, te voy a cumplir tu deseo. – dijo con la maldad propia de un demonio.

-No, espera, no soy gay, tu no me gustas,- rogo entre lágrimas, incapaz de hacer algo más que evitara lo que estaba a punto de suceder, _**él**_ se acercó más y más hasta que finalmente…- ¡NO SOY GAY!

-Eh, bien por ti, supongo- contesto el príncipe de la oscuridad ante aquel grito inesperado.

Viéndolo a unos pasos de distancia, justamente saliendo del baño, con marcada vergüenza Robin se percató de que todo aquello experimentado no era más que un sueño, una pesadilla a decir verdad y que aquel joven no le quería hacer daño en absoluto.- Lamento que uno de mis libros se haya estampado en tu cara- se disculpó avergonzado y evitando la mirada de su líder.

-Eh, si no te preocupes- respondió sincero cayendo en cuenta de que con aquel ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas su compañero se veía de lo más encantador. Sacudió su cabeza tan pronto como esa idea cruzo por su mente porque él era Robin, compañero de uno de los más grandes héroes del planeta, líder de los titanes y sobretodo un hombre hecho y derecho que sencillamente no podía pensar que otro de su mismo género se viera encantador.

-Por cierto Robin aun no me has dicho el motivo de tu visita- menciono Raven tras ver como inexplicablemente el rostro de su amigo adquiría un rojo intenso seguido de un sacudimiento extremo de cabeza que bien hubiera desnucado a cualquiera.

Con la incógnita en el aire, el pelinegro pronto dejo aquellos pensamientos que solo le causaban confusión y dolor de cabeza y recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual se había atrevido, una vez más, a irrumpir a la habitación prohibida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando nuestro petirrojo favorito se confesó, o mejor dicho intento confesarse, no esperaba que las cosas le salieran tan mal como le habían salido. Vaya, de hecho no esperaba mucho de lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días, pero ya que al final de cuentas las cosas habían pasado como lo habían hecho pensó que no valía la pena desperdiciar los bótelos para la feria, que esperaba fueran para su primera cita con su amiga. Así pues, en vista de que también necesitaba un poco de descanso y ocupar su mente en otras cosas, Raven no le vio mucha objeción a aquella salida improvisada.

Aun cuando no había sido exactamente lo que había planeado cuando compro aquellos boletos, no tenía mucho porque quejarse el ave enamorada, es más, podría decirse que incluso se había divertido de lo lindo en aquella salida, disfrutando de la compañía de Raven no había siquiera reparado en las miradas que algunos les dedicaban al verlos tan cercanos. Incluso le pareció totalmente natural el disfrutar del su sonrojo cuando le obsequio aquel perrito de peluche que había ganado, y ni siquiera cuando se hallaron los dos solos caminando por la playa sin tomarse de las manos pero si a una muy corta distancia el uno del otro le pareció que algo anduviera mal, o al menos hasta que reparo en la triste mirada de su acompañante y su aparente des entusiasmo por las animosas palabras que él decía.

- Raven ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado deteniéndose solo unos pasos delante de donde su compañero se había detenido.

- No volveré a la normalidad ¿verdad Robin?- soltó por fin en voz alta aquello que desde hacía días le aquejaba, Robin por supuesto no respondió pues ni siquiera él conocía la acertada respuesta a esa pregunta, más su silencio tampoco fue de gran ayuda pues para el joven de violetas cabellos solo significo una afirmación a algo que ya sospechaba.- Hmp, lo supuse, tendré que hacerme a la idea de una vez que he cambiado y que nunca volveré a ser la de antes.

Delicada, frágil en un sentido no físico, Robin había sido el único capaz de ver a Raven como solo pocos lo habían hecho y sin embargo él también tenía dudas, no respecto a sus sentimientos por la hechicera si no con respecto a sus sentimientos por la nueva forma que ella había adoptado, más al verla así una vez más tan perdida que ni siquiera ella podía reconocerse, sus dudas se disiparon y sin inseguridad alguna ya en su pecho, la abrazo, la abrazo de la misma forma en la cual ella necesitaba que la abrazaran, que la reconfortaran que la hicieran sentir segura en aquel mar de confusión. – Raven sin importar lo que seas, sin importar en que te conviertas tu siempre serás Raven, no importa el exterior que adoptes siempre serás _mi _Raven.

Si bien la primera declaración del petirrojo había fallado y si bien las cosas no le habían salido como él las había planeado finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos le habían abierto los ojos permitiéndole ver más allá del físico de la oscura, permitiéndole ver su alma, enamorarse de ella e incluso tener el valor de reclamarla como suya.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sin saber exactamente como debía tomar aquellas palabras de pertenencia que había pronunciado la noche anterior el chico maravilla, pero con una nueva esperanza para el futuro, Raven comenzó su día de muy buen humor, levantándose descansada y lista para lo que le pudiera acontecer decidió iniciar su día tomando una relajante y caliente ducha. Sin embargo aun cuando se sentía lista para lo que fuera nada nunca la pudo preparar para la inesperada sorpresa que llego a su ducha aquella mañana.

-AHHHHHH, St-St-Starfire ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto mientras nerviosa viraba su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada traviesa de la princesa ojiverde.

-No es obvio, vine a hacerte compañía- respondió cariñosa apretando más su cuerpo desnudo al de su compañero y deslizando sus manos por aquella parte que la hechicera se negaba a tocar demasiado.

-N-N-No, St-St-Starfire, détente por favor- tan nerviosa ya estaba que incluso e independientemente del agua de la regadera podía sentir el sudor recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?- menciono coqueta tomando por fin el miembro del hechicero provocando que de este saliera un gruñido y a su vez una sonrisa satisfecha para ella- Ves, no te desagrada.

-St-Star…- gimió ante la desconocida experiencia, incapaz de hacer algo para que su amiga se detuviera se dejó llevar por la nueva ola de placer.

-Sabes, con Robin nunca llegue más allá de un beso pero desde que te vi supe que serias el hombre de mi vida, Raven te amo- fue entonces, con la sola mención de la palabra "hombre" que cayó a la realidad y se olvidó de aquel placer hasta ahora desconocido.

-Está equivocada Starfire- dijo en tono frio y distante tomando las manos que hasta el momento estaban sobando esa parte sensible de su anatomía y alejándolas, se viro y la enfrento con la mirada- Star, no puedo ser el hombre de tu vida. En primer lugar no soy hombre, mirame Star soy Raven tu amiga, no tu amor.

-P-Pero el libro decía…- dijo esta vez la princesa nerviosa

-¿Libro?¿De qué libro hablas?-cuestiono confundida, mas al ver como la expresión de su amiga cambiada lo supo de inmediato, chico bestia no había sido el causante de su cambio, había sido Starfire desde el inicio la responsable de todo aquello- Tú, ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?, responde maldición.- la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.

-Y-Yo, se suponía que Robin debía deber la poción, se suponía que con eso el volvería a amarme- confeso por fin desesperada por encontrar el perdón del que creía su verdadero amor, Raven la soltó poco a poco y se alejó de ella como si el solo contacto de su piel le repudiara- Yo no esperaba que la poción te cayera encima o que te trasformara, pero, desde que eres hombre me di cuenta de que no podría amar a nadie más que no fueras tú. Por favor Raven perdoname por ocultarte la verdad todo este tiempo, pero creeme si me lo permites te hare el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.- tomo mano de su amiga entre las suyas esperando que de alguna forma el calor que sentía en su pecho pudiera transmitírsele y finalmente la aceptara, más la hechicera tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos y aunque significara herir a aquella que prácticamente era como su hermana debía de hacerlo, pues sin quererlo ella la había herido aún más.

-Ya te lo dije Starfire, no puedo aceptarte porque independientemente de haberme convertido en hombre y no decir nada, lo que planeabas hacer era algo muy bajo, forzar los sentimientos ajenos es algo que ni siquiera yo como hija de demonio sería capaz de hacer, has caído bajo Star, has caído muy bajo.- y con esas últimas palabras dejando tras de sí un corazón roto y esperando que de alguna forma el agua de la regadera expiara los pecados que su amiga había cometido en el nombre del amor. Raven salió del baño dispuesta más que nunca a encontrar algo que la ayudara a regresar a su antigua forma.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Wow, no sabía que el cuerpo podía ser tan flexible- comento chico bestia mientras que en un intento de entender mejor la imagen movió su cabeza de lado.

-Vaya algunas de las fans de verdad están dañadas- le siguió Cyborg imitando el movimiento que hacia su verde amigo.

-¿Qué ven?- pregunto el recién llegado pelinegro intentando sin éxito ver lo que sus compañeros veían con marcada fascinación. Cabe decir que ni Ciborg ni Chico Bestia se esperaban la llegada de su líder, por lo cual tan pronto escucharon su voz a sus espaldas se tensaron en intentaron cubrir aquello que definidamente él no debía ver. Si algo conocía Robin era que ese par no se tensaba así de la nada y que cualquier cosa que provocara en ellos tal reacción debía, sin dudas, ser algo muy malo; así pues valiéndose de una barra de metal para separarlos logro por fin ver aquello que tan celosamente trataban de ocultar.- ¿Q-Que significa esto?- pregunto esta vez mas rojo que un tomate observando como en la pantalla del ordenador había una imagen o mejor dicho un Fanart de él en una posición bastante vergonzosa con nada más ni nada menos que con el pelivioleta.

-Lamentamos que te hayas enterado así Rob- confeso el medio robot mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo mientras el pequeño metaformo afirmaba con su cabeza y hacía lo propio en el otro hombro.

-¿Q-Que…?

-Viejo, entendemos que no nos lo quisieras decir pero nada de esto cambia las cosas, nosotros aun somos tus amigos y te aceptamos como eres- reconforto esta vez el verde con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que…?

-No te preocupes Robin, tus preferencias no alteran el hecho que eres nuestro líder y te seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario

-¡¿Q-Que…?! ¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?!- Por fin el petirrojo había salido de su letargo y aun rojo, aunque no sabía si de furia o de vergüenza, se voltio a enfrentar aquellas acusaciones que le hacían.

-Vamos, Rob, amigo, con nosotros ya no tienes que fingir, todo el mundo ya lo sabe

-Shh, Bestita, probablemente Robin quería ser quien nos lo dijera

-¡¿Qué:::?! ¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo sabe? ¿Porque hay esta clase de imágenes en internet? Y ¿Por qué ustedes andaban viéndolas?- apunto de un paro cardiaco Robin necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba pero ya, por su parte el anormal dúo cómico se miró el uno al otro hasta que finalmente suspiraron y obligaron a su líder a volver a tomar asiento y después de apretar un par de teclas le mostraron una serie de imágenes que el de inmediato reconoció. Ahí, en una secuencia que dejaba ver que no se trataba de un foto montaje, se observó a si mismo abrazar al pelivioleta de una forma muy poco fraternal y demasiado apasionada.

-Robin amigo, no te preocupes, no nos importa si eres gay te entendemos y te apoyamos

-¡¿Qué?!- grito ya exasperado- ¡De ninguna forma!, entiéndalo yo no soy gay, no me gustan los hombres y aquel abrazo son significa nada, escucharon… NADA- tanto quería que aquel malentendido que no reparo en sus palabras hasta que vio al hechicero parado a media puerta con la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados.- Raven…- apenas pronuncio en un suspiro cuando lo vio envuelto en su energía oscura huir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿valió la pena la espera o la única que valió aquí fui yo?, cualquier cosa déjenme un review y recuerden si quieren ayudarme a que actualice rápido y traiga conmigo nuevas historias ayúdenme a pagarle la vasectomía a mi hermano, está bien que quiera ser pedagoga pro él se aprovecha y me usa de su niñera (T-T).<strong>_


	5. los chicos no lloran

_**OMG! Estoy de vuelta! Y esta vez con un capitulo aún más largo! Ya sé que me tarde pero después de verlo creo que valió la pena, sobre todo el final aunque no es el final k esperaba y k estoy segura ninguno de ustedes tampoco lo espera es un final hermosísimo. Pero no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa, mejor primero comencemos con los reviews.**_

_**Bjlauri: hahaha, bueno para matarlos primero tienes k comprar unas papitas un refresco, elegir tu arma prefería tomar un número y esperar xk somos muchas las k los queremos matar hahahaha. La verdad si como k luego me pierdo, pro juro k no es mi culpa, es de mi hermano y mis adorablemente lindos sobrinos k consumen mi tiempo y me quitan la compu. Para la próxima me vas a ver más seguido lo prometo, de hecho ya tengo pensada una historia k me emociona bastante, pero bueno no voy a dar detalles.**_

_**Jugo de limón: shuu, siento no poner la esperada pelea de Robin y Star pro como k no le vi caso, y con respecto a las actualizaciones… si no te diste cuenta es xk actualizo cada mil años y x eso paso desapercibida.**_

_**Chica Princeton-818: no sé si sigas este fic pero… hey actualice! Y nop no pienso dejar botada esta historia como con otras k mejor borre, con respecto a la personalidad de Raven, gracias, la verdad hay veces, vaya casi siempre, en las que pienso que es muy OC, pro ver k x lo menos para ti no es así me alegra el día, la semana, el mes, vámonos de fiesta el fin!. Ok no. Nos leemos.**_

_**free-eyes: y así free-eyes espero más y más y murió esperando una continuación de la historia… Ok no, no te deseo la muerte ni nada por el estilo, al contrario ten una vida llena de locura y emociones. Y si cuando dejaste el review se te hizo largo te imaginas ahora… espero k vuelvas a ser feliz y en este fic como en todos los míos existe una regla de oro que debes de cumplir si no kieres k envié a mis mini caos a hacer estragos en thu casa y esa es… SI COMES CHOCOLATE INVITA! Es en serio, pasa el chocolate. En lo que refiere a Star a mí tampoco me gusta mucho y creo k se ve ¿no? Ha, gracias por subirme la autoestima al decir k mis chistes no son tan malos te ganaste la mariposa dorada!**_

_**VenusWest: gracias por thus comentarios me alegra como no tienes idea k te guste, me agrada k por lo menos a alguien no le decepcione k me tarde tanto…. Thu te ganaste mmmm el graffo que me hizo mi primo… no pensándolo bn no, no podría regalarlo, toma la última galleta y cometela antes de que me arrepienta**_

_**PinknOz95: Yes my lord… no es bueno ver tanto kuroshitsuji, se kedan grabadas las palabras de Sebastian chan (º¬º) de cualquier forma aki está el ultimo capitulo**_

_**Bueno ya sin más y antes de k me corten la energía…**_

_**Teen titans no me pertenece**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Los chicos no lloran**

_**Where**____**there**__** is desire. There is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame. Someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns. Doesn't mean you're die. You've gotta get up and try… - P!nk - Try – The Truth about love**_

_**(Donde hay deseo. Habrá una llama. Donde hay una llama. Alguien está destinado a salir quemado. Pero solo porque te quemes. No significa que vayas a morir. Tienes que levantarte e intentar…)**_

-Ahhh, nada como disfrutar de unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones- exclamaba relajada la bruja rosa, acomodándose un poco mejor sobre el camastro donde estaba. No, no tenía que pedir nada más de aquellos días de descanso, teniendo a un lado suyo sobre una mesilla se hallaba una refrescante bebida tropical cuyos hielos apenas y se llegaban a golpear los unos a los otros ligeramente, estando también tan cerca cómo se hallaba recostada del mar pudiendo sentir la salina brisa acariciar su sensible piel que el sol en lo alto bien pudo haber sobre quemado, de no haber ido preparada con bloqueador suficiente y aquel parasol que se había empeñado en llevar. – Solo falta una cosa más…- se dijo a si misma mientras giraba su cabeza asía donde su novio había ido. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por sus labios y de inmediato puso su plan en marcha.

No es que no le gustara la idea de pasar unas tranquilas y bien merecidas vacaciones a lado de su pelirrojo adorado, tampoco era que con él se aburriera o algo parecido, de hecho con él a su lado no había minuto para aburrirse. Sin embargo, habían pasado varios días desde que se había encontrado sola por última vez y sinceramente la abstinencia de hacerlo la estaba enloqueciendo. Si, con Kid Flash era divertido y todo pero había ocasiones en las que se sentía un poco cohibida y no se atrevía a demostrar que tan… intensa podían llegar a ser sus necesidades en ciertos aspectos. Así pues, estando sola, sin su amado novio cerca para poder verla en tan vergonzosa situación, no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato lo hizo… abrió su caja mágica y de inmediato se sumergió en aquello que pocos conocían como su segundo gran vicio.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Si bien de algo era conocido el protegido de uno de los hombres más rápidos del mundo, era que al igual que su tutor el joven Bart Allen no poseía lo que se conoce como una paciencia prodigiosa. Vamos, incluso tenerlo más de cinco minutos en un solo lugar sin que comenzara a desesperarse y moverse como loco era toda una hazaña, una de las cuales por cierto, su bella novia se jactaba ante todos de lograr. No, no era sencillo para el pero tratándose de su _fierecilla_ siempre podría hacer la excepción aun cuando aquello significara juntar la poca paciencia que poseía y mantenerse lo más quieto posible solo para tener éxito en una actividad tan estúpidamente aburrida como lo era el pescar.

-¡BAAAAAAAAAAAART! - si bien gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de aquellos pozos azules que poseía el pelirrojo al ver que su esfuerzo había sido únicamente recompensado con sus shorts favoritos mojados, una caña de pescar rota y un pececillo que nadando a su alrededor parecía burlarse del alga que había encontrado lugar en sus rojos cabellos; estas debieron que esperar al ver el poco común espectáculo de su novia corriendo asía él.

-¿Ocurre algo amor?- pregunto casi con miedo de haber hecho algo que sin querer hubiera enfadado a la gata de la mala suerte.

-Regresamos a la torre, ¡AHORA!-

Y ante la obvia orden el velocista no pudo más que pronunciar un ligero – ¡¿Eh?!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Robin, Richard Grayson no era perfecto, cometía errores, no era del todo bueno en los asuntos amorosos y cuando trataba de serlo generalmente le salía el tiro por la culata. Sin embargo, había ocasiones, momentos especiales cuando sin siquiera esforzarse era capaz de realizar las acciones más sublimes para ganarse el corazón de cualquier chica, o bien como en el peculiar caso de la gema de Trigon, Robin podía ganarse el corazón de cualquier chico.

Pero…

Así como podía ser en extremo encantador, podía ser de lo más cruel y sus acciones así como podían ganarse un corazón podían también destrozarlo.

…

Quizá si tan solo en aquel grito hubiese sido más específico y hubiese aclarado que en efecto, no le gustaban los hombres pero que a pesar de ello aún mantenía los mismos sentimientos por quien apenas hacía unos días era llamada su compañera y amiga. Raven no hubiera escapado como lo había hecho, y la pena no hubiera ocupado una vez más lugar alguno en sus ojos violetas.

La moto rugió al momento de acelerar, tal vez él hubiera no existía para su desafortunada suerte pero siempre existía la esperanza de lograr que aquellos sentimientos que iban más allá de lo físico alcanzaran su objetivo y por lo menos una vez sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por lo general y a pesar de que con su peculiar condición actual Víctor Stone podría fácilmente considerarse un genio o bien más allá de ello, había ocasiones en las cuales cuando no se trataba de combatir ningún criminal o implementar algún loco e improvisado plan para salvar al mundo o al universo mismo, no lograba entender del todo a sus compañeros y amigos. No es que no los quisiera o aquello que ocurriera en su vida le fuera indiferente, era solo que francamente no los entendía. Y un claro ejemplo de ello se encontraba justamente enfrente de él y de Chico Bestia, específicamente el ejemplo del cual hablamos respondía al nombre de Starfire.

La pelirroja había aparecido de improvisto, sin ser llamada y con su burbujeante animo decaído. Había entrado al living donde sus dos compañeros seguían discutiendo del actual estado de las aves oscuras preguntándose qué tan lejos habrían llegado ya en su relación, o mejor dicho, preguntándose quién sería el activo y quien el pasivo de dicha relación. Mientras Cyborg defendía a su líder ante la lógica que marcaba el hecho de que aun en otro cuerpo Raven seguía siendo Raven y como tal seguía viéndose a sí misma como una chica; Chico Bestia defendía a capa y espada el hecho de por ser Raven, Raven, ella podría ser la parte activa pues ella no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente mientras que el petirrojo, como casi todos los que la conocían, optaba por una actitud más sumisa ante ella.

Apunto de los golpes y empleando cada uno su uniforme de batalla que básicamente se conformaba por una simple camiseta de color rojo y con el logo de RobinTeam estampado en ella, en el caso de Cyborg y una de color violeta con el logo de RavenTeam en el de chico Bestia. La puerta de la sala se abrió y de ella emergió la princesa sol que más bien parecía pasar por un eclipse o algo por el estilo. Solo una mirada basto asía sus compañeros y más pronto de lo que podían pronunciar "Titanes" las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

No entendía, por más que su celebro electrónico lo considerara, no lograba entender el porqué de las lágrimas de la pelirroja y sinceramente el pensarlo tanto le estaba comenzando a fundir los circuitos.

-Viejo ¿Crees que pare pronto de llorar? Digo, lleva así como tres horas y para serte sincero tengo otros planes además de ver a Star llorar- susurro Chico bestia con la esperanza de que la alienígena no se percatara de sus palabras, aunque pensándolo más detenidamente, pudo bien haberlo gritado y la chica seguiría llorando sin prestarle atención alguna.

Con respecto a la pregunta el moreno estaba a punto de responder que no sabía cuánto más iba a tardar ese mar de gotas salinas acompañado de quejas que ninguno de los dos lograba descifrar. Cuando, sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperara, la torre templo, los cristales se hicieron añicos y uno de los sonidos más espantosos llego a sus oídos.

-¡KORIAND'R!- y tan pronto como inicio, el llanto encontró su fin cuando desde la puerta del living y con un aura asesina que solo indicaba problemas la bruja rosa hizo su aparición.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

A medida que avanzaba por el traicionero camino de tierra, pasto, piedras y raíces salidas se preguntaba que pudo haber llevado a la mestiza a adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque en lugar de buscar la paz como ya múltiples veces lo había hecho a la orilla del océano, tal y como el había supuesto. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más en aquellas razones desconocidas para su persona cuando por fin encontró al ave perdida. Y de inmediato la duda fue reemplazada por el miedo, el terror palpable, al imagen de un recuerdo antiguo que no lo abandonaba y que lo hacía agonizar un millón de veces en sus pesadillas. Porque si, había encontrado a su ángel negro más al ver como este lanzaba su cuerpo al vacío de un acantilado ahogo toda alegría que pudiera sentir el pelinegro. Corrió, corrió como alguna vez lo hizo cuando el mundo estaba cerca de su fin, corrió como aquella vez que lo hizo para salvar _su _mundo.

-Raven…- grito su nombre ante la desesperación que significaba el cómo en cuestión de instantes perder aquel cuerpo que para él no significaba mucho sin la esencia de la que se había enamorado. Alzo su mano buscando acercarse lo suficiente como para que por lo menos lograr capturar la capucha de su sudadera, a pesar de haber perdido de vista al cuervo. Se lanzó el mismo, olvidándose de sacar el gancho que días antes salvara su vida, en un acto desesperado de no tener la oportunidad de salvar al pelivioleta acompañarlo al otro mundo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sorbiendo una vez más de su pajilla, notando que por tercera vez en lo que llevaban sentados en aquel lugar su bebida se había terminado dejándole únicamente los hielos que la habían mantenido fría, el velocista no tuvo más opción que ir por otra con su habitual rapidez, dejando sin tiempo a sus acompañantes de siquiera extrañar su presencia u olvidar el hilo de la conversación.

-Entonces… _eso _fue lo que ocurrió- menciono Chico Bestia apenas procesando a detalle todo lo que el pelirrojo les había contado y no precisamente de lo bien que se lo paso en sus, inesperadamente, cortas vacaciones con la gata de la mala suerte. No, él les había explicado de forma clara y paciente, bueno lo más paciente que él podía llegar a ser con su sistema invadido por la azúcar de las sodas que había tomado, lo que hasta el momento ambos titanes ignoraban.

-Sí, así es- confirmo una vez más como según las teorías de la pelirosada, Starfire había entrado a su alcoba sin consentimiento alguno, tomado algún libro, y recurrido a la magia para recuperar lo perdido. El problema radicaba, según en palabras de la bruja, que seguramente la tamaraneana se había equivocado de conjuro o en el mejor de los casos mezclado mal algún ingrediente en busca de un mejor resultando pero provocando lo que tanto ellos como millones de personas vieron; un cambio de género en su compañera.

-Pero… Hay forma de que Rave regrese a la normalidad ¿No es cierto?- hablo esta vez Cyborg que si bien ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse al igual que el resto a la nueva imagen de su hermanita aun mantenida esa duda clavada en su mente.

Kid Flash suspiro adquiriendo un matiz serio que no se adaptaba por completo a su joven rostro – No lo sé Cy, Jinx no me lo dijo…- contesto honestamente.

Luego de ello ninguno dijo nada más, pues aunque habían aclarado el cómo es que la hechicera negra había adquirido aquel cambio de género, y el porqué de la repentina llegada de los tortolitos seguido de la huida de los tres jóvenes en busca de salvaguardar su joven y muy amada vida. Aún quedaban dudas por aclarar, y era precisamente el regreso de la Raven que conocían la principal.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando te llega tu hora, simplemente te llega, te fundes en la oscuridad y luego, luego todo parece increíblemente desconocido, o al menos así es como solía ver la muerte cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a ella. Tal vez por eso había sobrevivido, quizá sencillamente aun no era su hora y por esa razón a pesar de tener un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo aún seguía con vida…

-Sabía que no valorabas demasiado tu vida pero nunca me imaginé que llegarías a tal extremo- los dos seguían con vida. Y aunque las palabras de reproche debieron causarle cierta vergüenza, no había cabida en él para tal sentimiento. -¿Qué?- cuestiono el pelivioleta elevando una ceja, en esa expresión tan de Raven. – Tan pronto como termine esto iremos a la enfermería, lo último que quiero además de un líder suicida es un líder suicida y con daño celebrar por algún golpe.

Escuchándolo mientras se alejaba y volvía su atención a una especie de caldero burbujeante, Por primera vez Robin cayo en cuenta en donde se encontraba. Ese no era el bosque, ni tampoco su habitación, el lugar donde se hallaba, la cama en la cual su cuerpo reposaba no era otra que la de la habitación de la oscura.

Raven había pasado por muchos problemas para encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para una poción que revirtiera la magia que sin querer su amiga había lanzado sobre ella, en especial consiguiendo una flor que solo se daba en ciertas épocas del año y solo en lugares de tan difícil acceso como aquel acantilado donde la encontró. Afortunadamente aquella había sido la época en la que florecía y gracias a su poder de levitación pudo alcanzarla sin mayores problemas. Bueno, a excepción de aquel pequeño inconveniente que significo ser por poco aplastada por su líder y casi perder la concentración y con ella la vida de ambos. Pero ahora que tenía todo lo necesario para una cura, tendría que tener especial cuidado pues de no ser así atraería más problemas de los que pudiera resolver.

Fue un impulso, solo eso, de la misma clase de impulso que lo había llevado tener tantos problemas con las fotos que no debieron ser tomadas. Fue la clase de impulso que de tener más seguido probablemente no tuviera tan mala suerte con lo que de asuntos románticos se refería. Fue solo el impulso de atraer la atención de Raven, _su_ Raven.

-Me gustas.- pronuncio cerca de su oído pálido, demasiado cerca, demasiado varonil y tentador, tal y como sus manos tomando las propias, impidiéndole seguir mezclando ingredientes. – Me gustas mucho, y deseo estar contigo como no tienes idea.- la respiración agitada, algo reventándose en la lejanía y una abrumadoramente placentera sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, era lo que Robin con aquellas palabras había ocasionado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando Raven se enteró de lo que había hecho Starfire, de lo que no solo a ella le había ocultado si no al resto del equipo, más que molesta por ello, se sentía decepcionada, dolida a decir verdad. Tal era su dolor que apenas había prestado siquiera atención a lo ocurría a su alrededor. Tal había sido su decepción, que incluso la ojiverde se llegó a sentir un poco culpable, tan solo un poco, no demasiado como para contarles al resto del equipo pero si lo suficiente como para caer en cuenta de que cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido con el pelivioleta se había esfumado.

Cuando Jinx se enteró, o mejor dicho intuyo, lo que la extraterrestre había hecho, luego de ver aquellas fotos dispersarse como si de una infección viral se tratara. Ella no se molestó, no, claro que no, molestarse era poco en comparación con lo que sentía, molestarse significaba que en algún momento perdonaría y volvería a confiar en la pelirroja, molestarse significaba que aquello que había hecho no significaba más allá de una simple travesura, un error que bien pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera. No, la bruja rosa no estaba molesta, estaba más allá de aquel sentimiento, estaba segura de que si bien podría en algún momento llegar a perdonar a su amiga este tardaría mucho y siempre existiría esa sombra taladrando sus memorias y recordándole que no debía fiarse por más inocente que esta pareciera ser.

-E… e… es que… tu no lo entiendes… tú tienes a Bart, y los dos siempre están fan felices y unidos… pero… pero… no sabes lo mal que se siente estar sola… y querer algo como lo que tú tienes… - Star hablaba entre cortadamente, las lágrimas la habían vuelto a invadir tan pronto como habían terminado los gritos de hora y media de Jinx. – Yo… Yo lo hice por amor… se cometen muchas locuras por amor…

Ante aquellas palabras, ante aquella mentira que la pelirroja se esforzaba por disfrazar, ante aquel engaño en el que sin querer la inocente Starfire había caído, Jinx no pudo más que suspirar. Ya dejaría su furia para otro momento, ya pensaría en la traición después, ya era hora de hacerle comprender a la princesa del drama la irrefutable verdad que durante tanto tiempo se había negado a aceptar.

Fue simple, solo basto una bofetada, una forma algo ruda y sobre actuada de hacer entrar a alguien en razón, pero era una buena forma de comenzar y de paso descargar un poco de la ira que sentía la ahogaría en cualquier momento –No, Star, no te atrevas a decir que lo que hiciste fue por amor. No te atrevas a querer convencerme de que la horrible cosa que te atreviste a intentar fue puesta en marcha por un sentimiento tan puro. Porque si lo haces, si siquiera crees que el intentarlo te ayudara te juro por lo más sagrado que me olvidare que eres mi amiga, me olvidare que he cambiado y en un acto tan despreciable como el que tu intentaste acabare con tu vida.- sin palabras, así se quedó la princesa cuando vio la decisión brillar en gatunos ojos rosas de la ex villana. Ella por su parte respiro hondo, y ya más calmada continuo – Star, el amor no es algo que puedas forzar, el amor, el verdadero amor llega cuando tiene que llegar, sin magia, sin hechizos, solo llega y cuando llega es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo no porque todo sea miel sobre hojuelas. El amor es hermoso porque necesita cuidados, porque es frágil, porque solo basta un pequeño descuido para alejarlo, pero, así como es frágil también es fuerte pero solo si estas dispuesta a luchar por el.- repentinamente aquella furia que anteriormente la invadía, dejo hacerlo, permitiéndole hablar con mayor fluidez y ternura a la pelirosada, e incluso brindándole la oportunidad de abrazar a la que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su amiga –Star, si de verdad quieres encontrar el amor debes ver más allá de lo que tus ojos te muestran, debes estar dispuesta a amar no una acción, ni una palabra o un cuerpo, debes amar a una persona pero sin dejar de amarte a ti misma. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Deja ya de pensar en Robin o en Raven o cualquiera que no vea en ti la gran chica que eres.

-Si lo entiendo…- respondió la pelirroja correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga, había entendido que había hecho mal en poner sus ojos en aquellos que nunca la verían tal y como la pelirosada la había visto.

-Eh… ¿Starfire?

-Si…

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- pregunto nerviosa al sentir un par de manos desconocidas colarse por debajo de su vestido.

-¿Qué más…? Viendo más allá de las apariencias- respondió con una sonrisa como si aquello fuera lo más natural de mundo

…

-¡AHG, NO PUEDE SER! ¡TU DE VERDAD NUNCA VAS A ENCONTRAR EL AMOR!

Y con estas últimas palabras, con Starfire congelada a base de un hechizo, Jinx se fue, no tenía ánimos ni el valor de seguir viendo a la pelirroja, tampoco tenía la fuerza para buscar los ingredientes y hacer en aquel momento la poción que restauraría a su amienemiga a la normalidad, estaba cansada y en lo único que pensaba era en buscar a Kid Flash y pasar la noche en cualquier hotel lo más lejos posible de aquella torre, de aquella princesa en cuyo corazón era más fácil de entrar que la tabla del uno.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El tic tac del reloj era todo lo que podía escuchar mientras que con sumo cuidado tomaba una porción del líquido traslucido que se había formado en el cardero, llevándoselo a los labios y deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de que estos lo probaran, dejo desaparecer la barrera de energía que había formado para trabajar mejor y con gusto escucho los suaves suspiros del pelinegro que ajeno a sus acciones seguía plácidamente dormido en su cama. Sonrió, y a base de un movimiento de mano cubrió un poco mejor el cuerpo que aunque ajeno era tan suyo como lo era el de ella para él. Sin esperar más y consiente de que sin importar que hubiese cometido cualquier error su amado petirrojo la seguiría queriendo como hasta el momento, bebió de un solo sorbo aquel liquido cuyo sabor le pareció la mezcla perfecta entre la frescura del otoño y el dulce aroma de las flores en primavera.


	6. Epilogo

_**Hola mis dulces ositos de gomita, ok no suelo ser tan cursi pero ya que estoy tan feliz voy a permitirme sacar a la Starfire que llevo dentro y decirles que… ¡Por fin lo logre! ¡Termine el epilogo que por milenios estuvo guardado en la carpeta de esta historia!**_

_**Y como no quiero marearlos más de lo debido…**_

_**Disfruten, y recuerden, Teen Titans no me pertenece… aun **_

**Reflection: La forma que toma el amor**

**Epilogo**

Observo atentamente cada línea, cada mancha, lunar y peca que bañaban su grisácea y desnuda piel, busco con sus ojos y con sus dedos cada mínima imperfección que pudiera tener y hubiese guardado en su memoria. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio _su _rostro, el que verdaderamente le pertenecía y no aquel que todos se habían acostumbrado a ver. Sonrió. Y sus ojos violicaseos se desviaron por un instante de aquel cristal que le mostraba con suma verdad quien era, quien siempre había sido y quien había vuelto a ser.

— Hermosa… — le escucho pronunciar y aunque muchas veces durante el día anterior se lo había dicho mientras que con tacto gentil tomaba aquel cuerpo, esta vez se escuchaba diferente, no por el tono o por la intención de quien lo había dicho si no porque ahora finalmente lo podía creer.

Su sonrisa paradójicamente se ensancho aún más de lo que si quiera sabia se podía mostrar y con paso seguro pero a la vez vacilante camino hacia la gran cama donde el cuerpo desnudo del petirrojo esperaba ansioso marcar el recién restituido cuerpo femenino de la cuerva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aquella mañana cuando recién los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir y las personas madrugadoras ya iniciaban su rutina diaria, en la majestuosa torre de los titanes las cosas comenzaban de una forma un tanto diferente a como era habitual. En la azotea de esta no estaba el líder presenciando el inicio de un nuevo amanecer, la mayor parte de las habitaciones se hallaban vacías y en una de las dos que aún se mantenían ocupadas se podía escuchar un leve gemido de dolor mientras en la otra… bueno, con respecto a la otra quizá sea mejor saltarnos algunos detalles y dejarlo a la imaginación de cada uno.

Asimismo se podía observar desde fuera o desde dentro la inminente destrucción de la gran mayoría de los ventanales que conformaban la estructura, provocando la conjetura inmediata de que aquellos grandes héroes que defendían la ciudad habían sufrido de algún ataque que seguramente había mermado sus tropas, esto obviamente ignorando los ruidos de la segunda habitación que no parecían tener fin.

Fue a medio día, cuando el sol comenzaba despuntar en lo alto, que las teorías de ataque que pudieron haberse presentado se fueron esfumando al llegar a la torre dos de los cuatro miembros faltantes en esta.

— Por fin, hogar, dulce ho… gar — Pronuncio el medio robot con un grito que fue muriendo mientras sus ojos veían entre asombrados, temerosos y finalmente resignados el estado en el cual había terminado su querido hogar.

— Ohhh, viejo no es justo Star arruina las cosas y a nosotros nos toca limpiar — se quejó a su vez el enano verde tras ignorar el estado catatónico en el cual su mejor amigo se hallaba y observar el mismo el desastre que el día anterior la bruja rosa había dejado tras su arranque de furria.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Fue a las once menos quince que finalmente y después de mucho esfuerzo los dos titanes habían terminado la limpieza de la torre, saltándose por supuesto el área de las habitaciones donde ambos suponían se hallaba la princesa aun deprimida y sin ánimos suficientes para siquiera ser vista por alguno de ellos.

— Felicidades chicos, este lugar no podría verse mejor — escucharon la voz del velocista luego de que este emitiera un silbido. Mirándolo los dos pares de ojos desde el sofá, supo de inmediato que si quería seguir viviendo debía de huir lo más pronto posible de esos dos.

— Tu… ¿Sabes la ayuda que nos habrías brindado si tan solo te hubieras dignado a venir antes? — Menciono con voz espectral Cyborg mientras su figura crecía más y tanto su ojo biónico como el normal adquirían una tonalidad rojiza vista únicamente en la hija de Trigon.

— Bueno yo… — Trato de excusarse mientras presa del miedo olvidaba por completo como correr.

— Seh, tu… el chico más rápido del planeta ¿no? Nos hubieras sido de mucha ayuda para cambiar las ventanas y recoger los cristales de las que **tu **novia destruyo — la imagen de chico Bestia amenazando nunca se le había cruzado por la mente al pelirrojo sencillamente porque esta le parecía demasiado ridícula como para partirse de la risa tan pronto como siquiera le cruzara el tener que pensarla, sin embargo al vivirla como la estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos de pronto no le pareció tan ridículo y de hecho hasta podía decirse que aquella imagen lo seguiría en sus pesadillas por un buen tiempo.

— Bueno yo… chicos… verán… yo… yo… quiero a mi mami — admitió ya rindiéndose a la idea que no podría escapar de la furia de la bestia o de la tostadora parlante, cubriéndose lo más que pudo las partes blandas y la cara, espero a que dieran el primer golpe.

— Buenas noches a todos — se escuchó resonar una voz que prácticamente ya estaba en olvido.

Incrédulos tanto el moreno como el verde voltearon de inmediato olvidándose de su víctima, quien seguía rogando porque no lo dejaran tan mal como para no volver a tener descendencia, y topándose con aquella grata sorpresa de ver una vez más a la Raven que conocían y querían tanto. Sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar, y más pronto de lo que la princesa extraterrestre se enamoraba, la pequeña hechicera ya se encontraba a si misma atrapada por los brazos de sus dos camaradas y prácticamente hermanos. Viendo desde no muy lejos con una sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados, esta escena tan poco común, el líder agradecía internamente que aquella experiencia tan peculiar hubiese terminado, mientras que por su parte el velocista agradecía también pero el hecho de haber podido ser salvado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La hechicera había regresado una vez más, y que mejor forma de celebrar aquello que con un banquete especial de panqueques. Todo estaba listo para la ocasión, solo faltaba que una persona se les uniera para comenzar la celebración y no, no se trabajaba de la invitada de honor ya que ella se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo en el sofá mientras consentía un poco a su recién proclamado novio acariciando su rebelde caballera. No, la persona que faltaba en aquella reunión no era otra que la misma que había comenzado toda aquella locura.

— ¿Tú crees que Starfire venga? — pregunto el pelinegro a su actual novia conciente de que tal vez la ojiverde estuviera tan apenada que no se atrevería a intentar siquiera dar la cara por aquel lugar.

Una sonrisa malévola nació en los labios de la mestiza — Oh si, por supuesto que vendrá, aún tiene que darme mi regalo de disculpas.

Quizá fue el tono macabro en el cual Raven lo había dicho, o quizá fue más aquel grito que enseguida se escuchó poniendo en alerta a casi todos los titanes, o tal vez fueron las dos brujas que lejos de ponerse en guardia como lo habían hecho el resto de sus compañeros, se lanzaron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice. Pero si algo tenía muy en claro el líder era que ya fuera como novio, amigo o persona no debía de traicionar la confianza de un medio demonio, en especial cuando tiene la habilidad de convertirlo en una asquerosa babosa gigante de color rosa chillón, tal y como lo había hecho con Starfire.

— Vaya, no creí que me lo fuera a dar tan pronto.


End file.
